


Black Hill in Moscow

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F, First Mission, Friendship/Love, Hotel, Love, Moscow, mission, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: After Natasha left the KGB and entered S.H.I.E.L.D. her first Mission is an observation, which takes place in Moscow. Because Fury is afraid she could deceive S.H.I.E.L.D. he wants Maria Hill to attend the young redhead as her partner.





	Black Hill in Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please don't be mad, when I make some mistakes.

Again and again Natasha Romanoffs eyes almost close. The flickering light of the light bulb on the desk almost crazes her and is a worry to so. Since hours, she sat on the dark wooden chair and slowly her whole body, who is inured to very much, starts hurting. A loud Sough lends to her tiredness, while her eyes follows the three screens right under her nose.

Most of the day she consecrates oneself to nothing else, although she would love to jump up and take to one's bed, instead of keep the flat in the centre of Moscow under surveillance. But Natasha wants to do her mission at all costs well, because it was the first ones Natasha got, after she moved to S.H.I.E.L.D.

A man named Clint Barton gave her a chance a few months ago and brought her to his boss Nick Fury, after they met in Budapest. Actually he was sent to kill her, but he made a different call and gave her the chance to turn over a new life. Back then in the capital of Hungary his volition mixed with good nature, he really surprised her, because that was something she didn't know yet.

A few days ago he managed convincing the Director to give the redhead an easy mission, 'cause he knew how much Natasha missed fighting enemies and showing her skills.

Given that the job however takes place in Moscow, Fury doesn't felt good with launch her alone. The danger that she could drop back in old habits and cheat on the American agency, was to big in his opinion. That option isn't contemplable for the young Russian women. A long time ago, she had finished with HYDRA and the KGB.

Anyway another agent was sent to help her or rather supervising her as a partner. While this is a great idea, Natasha sees a big problem in it, 'cos Maria Hill is her attendance, what wouldn't make it more easy for Natasha. For the first time they met, she felt an unregulated vibration inside of her chest, which didn't abated yet.

At this moment the click of a door lock sounds. Automatically a hand of the assassin wanders to the place at her hip, where normally her weapon is. When she understands that there isn't one's, ever muscle in her body cramp. She jumps up fast and turns around to the person, who walked in.

There is her teammate. She had tied her dark brown hair to a short ponytail and wears a casual, white top and a tight jean, which accentuates all her beautiful curves, instead of her workwear. For a normal person her weapon would have been well hidden, but Natasha notices immediately and can't hide a smile any longer. Maria is, even just like Natasha, thoroughly an agent. In her hands she holds two cups of coffee.

"I brought coffee for you", explains her and advances to Natasha, who instinctive draw back. The young agent stutters a bit taken aback:”Äh, thanks." The voice of Furys assistant stays self-assured as always:"Did something happened in the flat." "Not really", replies Natasha, who can't stop starring at the brunette:"It's as boring as before. But what did you did the whole time? And don't say it took one hour to take coffee. That isn't a good lie." "I thought about something", she admits. She is not sure, if she should ask what she thinks, but then her curiosity wins:"About what?"

Suddenly Maria deposits both of the cups on the desk and does something very surprising. Gently she puts her hands on Natashas cheek and her forehead against her counterparts:"I love you since we met at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarter for the first time and I still do, Natasha." Then she places her soft lips on Natashas. Directly Natashas brain stops working and her heart beats faster than ever.

She puts everything in the kiss, that she hidded and disclaimed for so long. She never wanted to feel something like that and thought that she wasn't able to love, but at that moment she drops all her masks and enjoys it, even if it's wrong.

When they detach oneself from each other, they stare at one another. Natasha never expactes, that Maria would kiss her and feel the same for her that she feels for Agent Hill.

"I love you too", whispers Natasha and lays her hand at Marias. An affectionately smile creeps on Hills lips:"I know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first English One-Shot. I hope it's not that bad, because this language isn't my first ones.


End file.
